


31. don’t worry about me

by misschevalier



Series: one hundred ways to say I love you [3]
Category: Rooster Teeth/Achievement Hunter/Funhaus RPF
Genre: FakeHaus, GTA AU, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-09-25
Updated: 2015-09-25
Packaged: 2018-04-23 06:29:32
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,233
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4866605
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/misschevalier/pseuds/misschevalier
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>“Did you have fun?” Bruce asked, leaning closer.</p>
<p>Matt was quiet for a moment before he smiled and nodded. “Yeah, I did.”</p>
            </blockquote>





	31. don’t worry about me

**Author's Note:**

> I had an amazing day today so why not post the next one? This is a follow up to [83\. stay there, i’m coming to get you](http://archiveofourown.org/works/4860815) but can be read as a standalone. Fakehaus is my favourite crew, no joke.

When Matt woke up, he felt warm.

It was probably the combination of the blankets, the long sleeve shirt and the pants he was wearing, and the sun being at its highest point, but it felt as if he had fever, as if he had just woken up from a nightmare. He calmed down, feeling the sweat running down his temples and tried to think that the warm wasn’t that bad. Matt sat down on the middle of the bed, rubbing his face and looking around, trying to figure out what happened last night.

Then, everything came back to him.

Everything hurt but it wasn’t the first time he had ever felt this sore. He sat down on the edge of the bed, taking off his pants and his shirt before getting up to search for one of James’ muscle shirts because he felt way too warm to be wearing anything that wasn’t baggy on him.

After going to the bathroom and throwing his shirt into the pile of dirty clothes, he walked out of the room, trying to be quiet. He noticed that the office was empty and it was strange not seeing Joel or Adam working in there.

Matt found Bruce sitting at the kitchen table, a box of Chinese food on the table along with his iPad, reading some article in the Los Santos Times. He looked at his boyfriend and Bruce smiled, putting down everything he had on his hands and leaning back on his chair, smiling softly at him.

“Hey,” he mumbled, pulling Matt’s shirt and bringing him close. Matt just gave him a small smile, his hand moving to Bruce’s nape, caressing the short hair. “How are you feeling?”

“Everything hurts,” he replied but he shrugged. “Where is everyone?”

“Lawrence out with Barbara, Sean tagged along,” Bruce replied, locking the iPad before looking up at Matt, a sweet smile on his face. “Adam and Joel went to sleep in the guest room not a few minutes ago and James went out for a jog.”

“Ah, that’s nice.”

Bruce nodded and his smile didn’t disappear when he told Matt “I know what you did last night” because last night, _fuck_ , last night he killed a man barehanded without thinking it twice; Matt raised his eyebrow and asked him how he knew. “It’s all over the news: _Caraduras’ boss found dead in the middle of the desert_.”

“How you know it was me?” Matt jumped and sat down on the table, sitting in front of Bruce and stealing his food. “It could be anyone. Why not the Fake AH crew, uhm?”

“They didn’t get one of their crew members kidnapped, did they?” And Matt had to stop mid bite, before looking down at Bruce, who had a soft smile and his hand on his thigh, his fingers playing with the edge of his boxer.

Joel was kidnapped when they had a gang fight not a few months ago; the Caraduras took him in the middle of explosions and guns blazing by, when Sean had been hurt to the point they had to take him to Caleb’s as soon as possible. They took Joel, no one noticed and that’s probably what hurt Matt the most.

They took him and no one noticed, not Matt nor anyone.

It took them almost twenty four hours to get him back with the help of the Fake AH crew.

Lawrence didn’t sleep because he was spending his time helping Gavin with the search, watching over the radars and the monitors of the computers, waiting for something to pop up. When they got and address, it was an hour to get there and kill everything at their sight, find a very bruised and bloody Joel and get him back home, safe. Of course, the Caraduras didn’t have Joel on one of their bases but in an old abandoned warehouse somewhere in the desert.

Matt vowed to kill the motherfucker that hurt him because now Joel had nightmares almost every night, he woke up in the middle of a panic attack, he was afraid of going out, and he wasn’t himself.

Then, Matt vowed to kill the motherfucker that hurt his _boys_. No one was fully alright after Joel was finally home because all of them were paranoid of something happening, they were afraid, and Matt could _smell_ the guilt that they felt whenever they were with Joel.

It was more than a month to start to feel normal once again.

Matt put down the food and looked at him. Bruce got up from his chair and stood in between Matt’s legs, his hands on each side of Matt’s hips, under the shirt and his cold fingers caressing his warm skin. “Did you have fun?” Bruce asked, leaning closer to him.

Matt was quiet for a moment before smiling and nodding. “Yeah, I did,” he replied, resting his own hands on Bruce’s arms. “He fucking cried, screaming for help and it was glorious. He was so desperate and-” Matt stopped and became quiet, drowning himself on the memories but he came back to reality when Bruce’s hands moved upwards on his abdomen.

“You did well,” Bruce gave him a warm smile and a soft squeeze on his sides before kissing him, roughly. Matt’s hands wandered to Bruce’s shoulders, to his neck, to his short hair, kissing back; the last thing he wanted was  when they moved away, he rested his forehead against his boyfriend’s. “You got us so worried last night, don’t do that again. All of us were sitting here, thinking something horrible happened to you,” Bruce moved again and looked at him straight in the eye. “We were really worried, Matt.”

“I’m sorry,” he whispered, pulling Bruce closer into a hug. He buried his face on the man’s shirt, pressing himself as close as he could to his boyfriend, not caring about anything else in the world but him.

James got home a few minutes later, relived smile when he saw Matt awake and smiling. He pulled him into a warm and sweaty hug, kisses being pressed all over his face and Matt couldn’t contain a small giggle that made Bruce’s heart stop for a second.

Joel and Adam were sitting on the bed talking when they noticed someone on the door.

Adam couldn’t help but smile because Matt looked so young and so small wearing only James’ muscle shirt and his boxers, his hair wild and his knuckles bruised. “Come here,” Joel told him, patting the bed softly, in the space between him and Adam. When Matt climbed on the bed, Joel took Matt’s face between his hands, kissing him sweetly.

“Are you alright?” Matt asked softly, feeling Adam’s fingertips on the bruises he could find.

“Don’t worry about me” and Matt wasn’t sure if Joel was aware of what he had done the night before, but he didn’t say anything and he just let their arms pull him closer to them, let himself drown on their love.  

When Matt fell asleep later that afternoon, he felt warm.

It was probably the combination of the blankets and the pillows, Adam and Joel’s bodies pressed against his own along with the other four bodies that eventually fell into the bed with them, the sun hitting straight into their window but, he really didn’t care.

This time, the warm was a good type of warm.


End file.
